


Higher

by Obscured



Category: Martin (1977)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscured/pseuds/Obscured
Summary: It's a breezy afternoon and Martin is bored





	Higher

**Author's Note:**

> Just more self-indulgent nonsense. I just can't keep this garbage to myself. Again, not meant to be serious.

A breeze drifted through the window as Martin turned over to his side. Jill was laying on her stomach, feet pointed towards the ceiling. She chewed on the redvine dangling from her mouth absentmindedly before turning to the next page. It was about two thirty in the afternoon, and surprisingly they had the house to themselves. Martin had the day off from work, something to do with preparing for an inventory check. Cuda needed someone there who could  _ actually read. _  Despite his aggravation, he decided to just ignore his cousin’s subtle jabs, and accept the day off. 

 

Jill, on the other hand, decided to call in. She managed the bike shop with her friend Kathy and managed to pull some strings... shift some things around so they ended up switching shifts. She said she wanted to spend some time with him, to which he happily agreed. Normally he had no problem doing whatever it was that she wanted. He would be content to sit with her and watch paint dry. But it was such a nice day and they were cooped up inside reading magazines, not even really talking. With a sigh he reaches over to the can of tab condensating on the nightstand taking a huge gulp as he regards her briefly. 

 

She was dressed and a mauve colored tank top with navy blue shorts which rested high up on her thighs. His eyes drifted over her long tan legs, muscles shifting beneath the skin as she leisurely swung her feet. Hie eyes drifted higher to her waist which was slightly exposed, her tank top had ridden up considerably exposing more golden skin. He bit his lip lightly suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to touch her. That was one thing he still couldn’t wrap his head around. Now that he  _ could  _ touch her…  _ really _ touch her  freely whenever he wanted, he was even more hesitant. Jill was always the one to instigate things which he really didn’t mind. He really didn’t know where to begin. 

 

She shifted slightly as she turned the page taking a moment to stretch out her back, arching it slightly, his eyes shifted higher to the swell of her breasts before they pressed back against the mattress. He swallowed thickly allowing his eyes to linger for just a moment more before…his gaze moves over the walls. He went to reach for the can of soda again, when suddenly he had an idea. A silly, juvenile, elementary idea, but it was an idea no less. He picks up the can, allowing the cool water to coat his fingertips. He moves in closer, his hand hovers over her back soon one of the droplets slides off his fingertips landing on her shoulder blade. 

 

“What the-- “ She flinches startled, regarding him with a curious expression.

 

“ Yes?” She asks and he began to laugh, she watches on with amusement.

 

“Nothing…”  he says, shaking his head. She raises an eyebrow. “Goof--” she laughs before redirecting her attention back to the page.

 

Seconds pass and his head is already elsewhere, thoughts and images fill his mind. There’s one thought in particular something they’ve never really done... something she’s never really let him do. He could feel himself start to stiffen. He glances over to her again as she pops the rest of the treat into her mouth chewing absentmindedly. For a moment he wonders...She’s always made things all about  _ him, _ what  _ he _ liked... getting him off...There was no doubt in his mind that she liked it.  _ Be as loud as you want _ …  _ can you make some noise for me _ …  _ show me how you like it _ . For once, couldn’t he just---his breath quickened at the thought. The taste of her which he caught in glimpses, the sound of  his name on her lips. To see her lose control completely-- It was worth a shot.

 

He picks up the can again halfheartedly raising it to his lips, coating his fingertips in condensation. He sets it down leaning closer, hand hovering over her spine more droplets of water fall causing her to gasp. “You little!” 

 

He’s laughing again as she playfully swats him away, with mock aggravation. “ Okay… you’ve got my attention now… what's up?”

 

He remains silent, and she takes a moment to regard him. It was lovely when he smiled...to see him so relaxed and at ease. Such a dramatic shift in his demeanor when he didn’t have to be so on edge, cooped up in that house... When he wasn't around ‘ _ him’. _

 

He’s moving again shifting closer as he tentatively raises his hand, brushing a stray lock of hair from her face thumb ghosting under her chin. 

 

“What is it… hmm?” She whispers leaning closer. His lips brush across hers briefly as his hand drifts up her waist. He draws her lower lip between his teeth lightly before pulling away. His tongue darts across her lips urging them to part, leaning away again beckoning her to follow. Push pull in a tandem leaving her craving more. So close she can feel his breath only to pull away again. She’s leaning into him now urging him to stay…

His lips brush across her cheeks.. forehead, fluttering over her eyelids. Her hand grips the hem of his shirt pulling him close. She whispers his name just briefly---

 

Moments pass and he rests on top of her kissing her deeply burrowing his face into her neck. Her hands drift beneath his shirt, raking her nails across his skin causing him to shiver. Fingers tug at his belt for a moment before resting them on his hips, pulling him down flush against her. She could feel a definite stiffness beneath his jeans and a smile tugs at the corners of her lips. “ God I've created a monster…” She laughs. He presses his lips to her shoulder. “What makes you say that?”

 

His hand drifts higher, moving to her front, squeezing her breast beneath his palm. She gasps instinctively arching against him. He ducks his head lower mouthing her through the fabric drawing a hardened nipple between his teeth. She gasps much louder this time so  he does it again as he works to raise her shirt. He takes his time raining kisses across her stomach over her ribs, breath ghosting along the underside of her breasts. All the while she watches him fingers playing through his hair.  _ Who would have thought  _

 

He’s moving again shifting lower, he’s lowered her shorts slightly teeth dragging across her hip. Feather soft hair brushes her skin, she draws her lower lip between her teeth. With anticipation pooling at the pit of her stomach warmth flowing elsewhere she urges him up reaching for the hem of his shirt. He pulls it up over his head carelessly tossing it aside. He finds her lips again, kissing her with more intention. There’s confidence in his movement now as he moves his hand to the front of her shorts teasing her through the material. She reaches forward, fumbling with his belt, unzipping his jeans with an almost unsteady hand. He sits back momentarily as he unfastens them completely, she lifts her tank top tossing it aside. He pulls his jeans and underwear down with one swift motion and they join the pile by the bed. 

 

Her eyes flitter over him briefly, momentarily grateful for the fact that he was no longer so painfully shy. He’s fully erect now, pre cum forming at the head, she instinctively wants to reach out and touch him. He pauses for a moment seemingly aware of how she admires the show a slight smile playing at his lips, but before she can reach out, his thumbs link beneath the elastic of her shorts, pulling them down leaving her just as bare. He positions himself on top of her, kissing her deeply, her hands roam over the smooth expanse of his back, nails gently scraping, digging in at some places. Her breath hitches in her throat, letting out  breathy moan as his fingers travel between her legs. Lips inches away from hers, thumb slowly encircling her clit… fingers occasionally dipping lower into her heat, noting how she bucks against him. More soft moans causes his cock to swell her juices slide down his palm. Walls enclosing around him like a vice warm and perfect, achingly tight... her leg wrapped around his lower back, urging him closer. 

 

He’s breathing heavily now, her hand is wrapped around his cock, stoking him with long languid motions. Lips inches away from hers as he thrusts against her palm, breathy moans escaping his throat, fingers moving inside of her curling forward. He shifts again suddenly, pulling her to rest on top of him. His arms encircle her waist for moment before moving lower hands resting on her ass, He gives her flesh a playful squeeze pulling her flush against him. He begins to roll his hips, grinding himself against her heat. His cock lays back against his stomach and he teases her with the head eliciting several sharp gasps. She’s moving along with him small whimpers falling from her lips, flushed and panting moans increasing in volume every time the underside of his cock brushes across her aching clit. 

 

She’s sitting back now  and he lets out a sigh of protest, fingers resting on her hips. She lets her eyes roam over his features briefly, the way the sunlight touches his skin.  His lips are flushed and swollen, redness spread across his cheeks. A fine sheen of sweat clings to his brow stray tendrils sticking to slightly damp skin.  _ Absolutely gorgeous...  _  His tongue darts across his lower lip instinctively and his eyes seem to darken.

 

“ Hey--- come here..” He whispers suddenly.  She obliges leaning in… 

 

“No.. Come  _ here… higher..”  _  She’s confused for a moment  __ as she shifts up his body hips hovering over his waist. He sinks down lower on the pillows.  _ “Higher… _ ” He whispers, hands gripping her hips urging her up towards face. “Martin I--”  She starts... heat spreading across her entire body, pulse quickening. His thumbs begin to trace lazy circles over her hips as he looks up at her through his lashes. His eyes roam over her freely in quiet fascination, and he anxiously bites lis lip.   _ “P-please come closer _ …” He whispers hoarsely, breath ghosting over her inner thigh. Fingers tracing lazy circles over her skin...she can feel him breathing deeply and he lifts his head, teeth nipping her thigh. “  _ Right here _ … “ His tongue darts across her clit sending jolts of electricity up her spine with the single motion. She’s resisting the urge to pull away  despite his hands soothingly roaming over her hips across her back, urging her to calm. _ “It’s alright...just come here..” _ he whispers yet again, pressing his lips against her flesh. Her breath hitches in her throat he does it again and she moans. Soon he’s reaching his head up to meet her... tongue eagerly darting across her flesh moans escaping his throat as he presses deeper.

 

She’s sinking down unconsciously as he silently urges her forward tongue delving between her folds, drawing her clit between his lips humming lightly. Her spine arches, fingers wrapping around the bedposts and he draws her closer still. Close enough until her legs are relaxed knees resting on each side of his head while his hands hold her in place tightly. With her lips parted in a silent moan a shiver runs up her spine, warmth pooling at the pit of her stomach his hands tracing lazy circles over her thighs. 

 

Not even seconds pass and she’s rocking against him with muttered curses, words of adoration. Each moan from beneath her spurring her on, he seems adamant in getting closer. Tongue delving deeper tracing patterns over her skin his other hand wrapped around his cock. Slowly stroking, throbbing beneath his fingers, his head swoons with delight. Her arousal coats his tongue, sliding  past his chin sensation overwhelming. To be this close to her and taste her is something he could quite get used to. To feel her in every possible way to know  _ he _ was the one getting this reaction out of her.  _ Maybe this is why she liked it so much…  _

 

Her eyes flitter down to him briefly and she nearly cums at the sight. His cheeks are flushed he’s panting, dampness glues hair to his brow, dark lashes resting like a curtain against porcelain skin… and his tongue. She throws her head back spine arching like a bow, hands braced against the bed behind her. Those plush lips, breathy moans and whimpers against her skin, tongue delving deeper still....The fact that he practically begged her and was clearly enjoying himself as much as she was.

 

” Ohh.. unhh god Im gonna..” He only pulls her closer. He mutters some sort of response

 

She ruts against him freely now, tightening coil within unrelenting. All it took was one sigh, one satiated breath from below and she was finished. 

 

Her thighs quake and she nearly topples down on top of him… body practically convulsing. It was always too much… just entirely too much. But with  _ him _ … His tongue still moves over her freely arousal slides past her thighs covering him with slick… she doesn't want to smother him and attempts to lift herself. He lets out a sigh of protest..  _ “N-no… come here.. _ ” he whispers. Adamant on holding her in place his hands roam up her back breath ghosting over her skin....slow lingering kisses on her heated flesh.. Her inner thighs. Her fingers weave through his hair, still riding the afterwaves of post orgasmic bliss until she finally pulls away shifting over onto her back.

 

He watches her curiously for a moment  bringing his hand to his lips, wiping at them with the back of his hand, his mind is still humming he feels like he’s in a daze.  His cock aches, but that can wait. The sight of her utterly spent, and breathless  _ quiet for once _ … he muses to himself. He tentatively raises a hand toying with a stray lock of hair, gently tucking it behind her ear as his lips pressed to her shoulder. 

 

Seconds pass and she’s shifting to face him a blush still faintly spread across her cheeks. She opens her mouth to speak but refrains eyes ghosting over his features. She raises a hand, lightly tracing them over his now swollen lips, he darts his tongue across them briefly, and she flushes deeper. He only smiles in return with the same crooked boyish smile as he looks at her almost expectantly.  _ How on earth does he do that?  _

 

_ “ _ Was… that okay?” She asks quietly after a moment.. He smiles even brighter.

 

“Okay? More like incredible…” 

 

“Yeah?” she laughs as she visibly relaxed

 

“Yes!” He exclaims playfully grabbing her by the waist, tickling her ribs as he burrows his face into the crook of her neck. ‘’Fantastic!” He continues… “ That’s what I should be asking  _ you” _

 

_ “ _ What?” she whispers, weaving her fingers through his hair, marveling at the texture. 

 

He draws back slightly to meet her gaze shrugging as he chewed on his lip. “W-was that… _ okay _ ?” There was that look again, his lips forming a pout, whether it was intentional or not.

 

“Oh Martin…” Leaning in to kiss him briefly… once and then again. “I dont think I can let you leave…” She laughs.

 

“Really?” He asks inching closer…

 

Her hand wraps around his erection, eliciting a short gasp. She darts her tongue across his bottom lip. ‘’ _ Really _ …” She whispers. Fingers now moving to their own accord pumping him slowly. 

 

Inching in closer still his lips move to her neck, sucking in a breath as her thumb grazes over the head. He’s so hard, practically throbbing pre cum freely sliding down his shaft. He can still taste her on his lips feel the heat of her. “  _ Jill p-pleas _ e…” he sighs hips jerking forward. Her fingers linger at the head, working him with short shallow motions causing his toes to curl lightly a whimper falling from his lips. She wastes no time flipping him over onto his back, lips moving to his collarbone teeth dragging over the delicate skin. Kissing biting her way across his chest drawing a hardened nipple between her lips. He gasps lightly and he does it again teeth tugging at him lightly. She can feel him shiver as she continues on, hand still working at his shaft his fingers dig into the sheets. Pausing at the apex of his thighs, her hands land on his knees urging them apart.

She can almost feel her mouth water and for a moment she allows herself to leer. She can see his cock pulse, another drop of pre forming at the head. He swallows thickly as she leans in lightly running her cheek across him before wrapping her lips around the head. They both moan simultaneously and soon she takes up a rhythm sinking lower, taking more and more of him into her willing mouth. Wet..hot.. and perfect he touches the back of her throat, with an arched spine and muttered curses his heels dig into the bed. She’s stroking him now lips hovering over the head tongue swirling over his slit, under the ridge causing sparks to erupt behind his eyes. Lower and lower still, lightly tracing over his balls. She mouths at them gently getting him slick with saliva. She hovers lower only briefly gently pressing against his entrance. His lips fall open with another breathy moan spine arching slightly. She lingers there for a bit tongue gently sweeping-- caressing before delving in. He lets loose a string of curses a shiver runs up his spine… sparks of pleasure erupts behind his eyes as her tongue works him over. So good-- but it was almost too much, he was sure he would not last much longer. He still could not believe that she had once made him cum while doing only this. She didn’t touch even touch him… she didn’t need to touch him. She simply instructed him to _turn over, lay on his stomach_ and he was finished within minutes. His cheeks burned at the memory, a fine sheen of sweat across his brow.  _ “J-jill..please...can-y-you Oohhh.”   _ He bites his lip harshly and she raises her head bringing her hand to her lips. “ What is it?” she whispers, eyes still glued on the lewd display in front of her

_ God she was obsessed...  _

 

_ “Come here…”  _ He says again, gently grasping her wrist. She follows without protest this time, moving to straddle his hips. She takes a second to readjust herself, before sinking down onto his length. He seems almost surprised at the sensation, moaning loudly as his fingers dig into her hips. Agonizingly slow... she rises up slightly before sinking down again… She tilts her head back with a whimper, sinking down completely, flushed from head to toe she can feel him pulse beneath her.

 

Seconds pass, her hands grip the bedposts as he thrusts into her relentlessly. Her knees are wrapped around his waist uring him on coil tightening.  _ So close. “Martin…”  _ She calls reaching up for him. He buries his face in her neck.. Panting… delicious moans causing her insides to contract his breath against her skin teeth biting down, her back arches like a bow as she releases with a flurry of curses. His hips jerk forward, she can feel him go rigid his entire body seems to quake.. He releases hard in several large spurts still buried to the hilt inside of her.

  
  
  
  



End file.
